


Braids and Ribbons

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Jesper comes up with a unusual way to try and cheer up the ferryman.AKA the real reason Mogens calls Jesper 'princess' (maybe).
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	Braids and Ribbons

Jesper stood and sorted letters. He wasn't very focused on it. Lately he had noticed that the ferryman seemed a bit down. Less teasing had come his way in general, and well...Mogens wasn't smirking as much. 

Not that Jesper cared, nope, not one bit!  
….  
Okay so maybe he cared a little bit, since he had noticed. Heaving a great sigh he found two letters he had mixed up and fixed that.

"Mister Postman?" Jesper looked towards the few kids still waiting for him to take their letters. "Hm?" One little girl met his gaze "Are you okay, you keep messing up the letters." Jesper smiled "Oh I'm fine…" Then an idea sparked and he smiled "Actually, I wonder if you fine young ladies could help me with something?"

The group of girls (a mix of Krum and Ellingboe) exchanged looks and then nodded. Jesper grinned and told them what he wanted them to do. 

***  
Mogens walked towards the post office, catching sight of a group of girls running towards town while giggling. He paused briefly to watch them, then sighed and moved himself foward again. By Davy Jones it sucked that he actually had a job to do now.

Well, maybe not completely, he could see the improvements that came as a result. It just sucked when he wasn't feeling at his best. Which had never lasted this long before. Then again before, he was allowed to lay on bed for a full day or so to let it pass.

Mogens rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned into the window as usual. Unlike usual, he let his gaze drift to some random part of the office. "Oh Mogens! Good! I have three bags for you today." The postman sounded cheerful, which was also unusual.

"The weight is debatable. We could use the cart if your feeling especially lazy today." Mogens grunted, then finally looked towards the postman. He froze and the postman just smiled "Hm? Is something the matter?"

Yes, something was the matter. For one Jesper was wearing _makeup_ , and not very well done makeup either. Then there was the postmans hair done in all kinds of braids, that were tied with bows. Some braids were completely messy and some were a little neater.

Mogens stared at it for long enough that Jesper stepped closer, and good Lord the man also had a few small ponytails that stuck up oddly. Jesper blinked his eyes in a really exaggerated matter, showing off his two different shades of eye shadow.

"You okay there Mogens?" Mogens licked his lips and blinked, his brain finally cranking back into gear. "Huh? Oh, sure, I'm good." Jesper brought his hand to his chin and Mogens found himself staring again. Nail polish. The man was wearing nail polish. 

Each nail was a different color, some painted so badly that some was on Jespers hand. "Are you sure? I only ask because you keep staring." Mogens blinked again and brought his eyes up (briefly catching on the bright red lips). 

"Er...yup, I'm completely sure." Another part of his brain was slowly coming back to life, with the urge to tease, or laugh...and oh Christ he was NOT going to let Jesper live this down. Mogens' lips twitched and then finally spread into a smirk. "Say I didn't know you were so fancy princess." 

Jesper tilted his head, some of the braids flopping with the motion and making Mogens snirk. "Hm? Oh, you mean my lovely makeover. Yes, well some of the girls needed practice and I volunteered to be their living canvas." Jesper turned his head to the side and Mogens saw that the man even had the back of his hair tied up in various ways.

"Oh, you did, did you. How very...noble of you." Jesper turned his head back to face Mogens. "Well I thought so. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but then again I haven't actually seen what they did." Mogens nodded, doing his damn best not to just break out laughing. 

"Oh, you look fine. In fact I bet you could go out into town and no one would notice." Jesper narrowed his eyes, the way he did when doubting what Mogens said. "Hm, well then! Let's go!!" Jesper walked away with braids bouncing, and that's when Mogens spotted the ribbons around the man's waist.

Then a moment later he registered what Jesper had said. "Wait...what?" Jesper lifted a bag of letters and faced him with a raised brow. "Outgoing mail Mogens, that is why you're here right?" Mogens stood up from the window "Uh...right, that's...right."

Jesper wasn't _really_ going out looking like that...was he? Yet, the thin man was indeed walking outside and setting the first bag in the cart. Mogens put himself into motion "Whoa sport! Are you seriously going into town?" He reached Jesper who gave him a questioning look.

"You said it was fine" well, yes he had, the same way he had said the battle bell was for a reception or the way he had said that Klaus loved visitors. Admittedly that second one turned out different than the ferryman had thought it would, but still!!

Mogens looked over the man again and felt a conflict of interest arise. On one had, it would be hilarious to see the reactions of the townspeople and of course Jesper's embarrassment. On the other….  
He didn't want to see Jesper get _too_ humiliated.

….  
Wait...since when did he care how people felt after his pranks and teasing? Shaking off the odd occurance with a shrug he smirked again, doing his best to act normal. "I sure did sport! Tell you what, I'll go get the horse while you get the letters on there."

Jesper nodded and went to get the second bag while Mogens went and got the horse.

***  
Going into town was certainly...interesting. Jesper waved to a few villagers who had stopped and stared with open mouths. Kids giggled (girls) or just pointed and loudly told their friend, or someone close by (boys). 

He hadn't put on his hat, so his new hairstyle was on full display. He glanced at Mogens and frowned. The man had seemed to be cheering up at the post office. But now...now he looked all thoughtful and broody. Jesper scratched the back of his ear and wondered if there was another way to cheer Mogens up.

Jesper had been so sure that having the girls do his hair, nails, and face would be enough. It seemed exactly the type of thing Mogens would poke fun at. That looked to have backfired a bit. "What the hell Jesper?!" He jumped and turned his head towards the voice, a few braids hitting him.

Alva was standing and staring. Jesper gave her a girly little wave and a wink. Alva looked utterly confused and Jesper snorted once she was out of eyesight. He turned to mention it to Mogens, but saw the man was asleep.

Asleep! Rolling his eyes Jesper jut led the cart through town and willingly put himself on display. Maybe the talk of his asked upon look would give the boost that Mogens needed. Once at the dock he got the letters on the boat, and hesitated when it came to waking Mogens up.

The man did look rather peaceful after all. Jesper moved closer, and then closer. Then was really up in Mogens' personally space. Still he got no reaction, in fact, Mogens didn't even stir.

"You better feel better soon" Jesper said low, then on some sort of impulse he kissed Mogens' cheek. That of course left a mark due to the lipstick and Jesper snorted. He moved to clean it off, but that is of course when Mogens snorted and moved before opening his eyes.

Jesper had jumped back a full foot away and just smiled (while really hoping the ferryman would not get mad at the mark). "All the mail is on your boat! I pretty much did your job for you!" He tried to scold, but really there was no real fire behind it. 

Mogens blinked slowly then took in his boat "Hm, so it is" then the man got out of the cart and headed for his boat. Jesper just watched and then sighed before getting ready to go. He didnt give a farewell as he took a different way back to the post office. 

No point in being seen now. He was sure that the damage had been done to his reputation. 

***  
Driving his boat was always the easy part. Tricking the postman on the mainland to also do his job, was equally as easy. This time though the mainland post man looked at something, raised a brow then smiled. "You lucky dog!"

Mogens blinked "What?" The postman lifted the first bag "You don't know? Your lady must be brave to leave a mark like that without you knowing." Mark? Mogens moved and found the nearest reflective surface (which was a cracked mirror under his wheel).

He stared at the form of lips on his cheek. In lipstick. **_Bright red_** lipstick. Mogens gently touched near it, and could easily see it had been left by no lady. In fact, Mogens knew no lady who'd bother...a postman though? Just maybe one of those would, perhaps even a specific one who had gotten makeup put on to….

Mogens lowered the mirror. Had Jesper...done that for Mogens? "Christ" he checked on the second postman, the one he could give two shits about and was taking ages to get the rest of the letters. He didnt have all day...not if he wanted to get back before Jesper left for Klaus' cabin.

Mogens put the mirror away and sort of nudged the last bag off with his foot. "I think I have a little lady to have a talking to." The mainland postman nodded, and Mogens got the boat ready in record time (for him). Mogens couldn't really push the boat any faster across the water, so he grumbled as it sputtered along. 

He got it docked as quickly as he could too, and then walked through town at a faster pace than normal. He caught giggles and whispers but mostly ignored that. When the post office finally came into view he breathed out in relief when he saw the cart and horse were still there.

He entered the post office then risked the stairs when it was obvious that Jesper was not down there. He found Jesper trying to undo all the braids and such in his hair. The makeup had already been washed off. 

Mogens was sure the other man knew he was there, since the stairs creaked badly. "Mogens" and _now_ sounded agitated, a far cry from his cheer earlier. "Whatever you want will have to wait, because I'll be late enough as is after getting all these out."

Mogens just walked forward, and then hugged Jesper from behind, laying his head near Jespers neck. Jesper went stiff at first, as if unsure on what was going on, but then the thin frame in his hold relaxed. "Thank you."

It hovered in the air for a stretch and then Jesper huffed, but spoke with a smile in his voice. "I hope it's worth it. God all those looks, and Alva! You missed it, her expression was by far the best one." Mogens moved his head just a little, enough so his nose wasn't being squished.

"Mng...your sweet on her...I'll…" he started pulling away, but Jesper stopped him. "Only you think that you daft man." Mogens tried to look at Jespers face, but it was hard from this angle. The ferryman did notice the red on Jesper's ears though.

He pulled himself back forward...or maybe he pulled Jesper backwards, it didn't matter. "Are you going to help me with my hair, or just cling to me like some...big warm...bear?" Mogens chuckled and rubbed his nose along the side of Jesper's neck.

He wished he could kiss there, but the uniform was in his way. "I'm comfy like this" Jesper gave a huff "Of course you are" and Mogens could almost hear the eye roll. He smiled, an actually smile and sighed. "How long?"

Jesper adjusted himself slightly to see his hair better before answering "How long what?" Mogens closed his eyes and nuzzled Jesper, which seemed to get the point across just fine. "Oh" Jesper paused, in every sense of the word "I...guess for a while now." 

Mogens grunted "How long is a while?" Jesper just shrugged and Mogens let it drop. It didn't really matter in the long run. Jesper went back to tackling his hair and Mogens finally opened his eyes and moved to help. 

The kids had really done a number on the golden locks. Jesper had gotten most of the front free, but the back was still wrapped up in a surprisingly complicated way. When Mogens finally finished Jesper sighed and ran his hand through his hair a few times before turning and kissing Mogens on the mouth.

Mogens froze in surprise, but then soon melted into it. Jesper broke the kiss far too soon fo Mogens' liking "I'll be back later." Jesper moved away looked at a wall, then huffed and wiped something off. Then the other man gave a nod and left to do his nightly deliveries, while Mogens stayed behind with a new warmth in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to be a sailmail fic...but yeah...it happened.
> 
> Also writing on my phone can be utterly frustrating


End file.
